deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs. Mewtwo
Description Marvel vs. Pokemon! Two genetically engineered anti-heroes fight their final! Which one will not get up? Interlude Wiz: Genetic experiments. Changed, deformed, whatever it may be. Sometimes they change both ways, good and bad. Boomstick: Like these two. Mewtwo, the genetically engineered Pokemon. Wiz: And Wolverine, the berserker. Boomstick: He's Wiz 'n I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to research these combatants weapons, skills, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Death Battle. Wolverine Boomstick: Before becoming the famous main man of the X Men, the Wolverine was known as James Howlett, and boy, did he look loads different. Wiz: As he grew up though, he gradually developed weird powers, like regeneration and other senses. Oh, and bone claws. They actually look pretty painful. Boomstick: And when a groundskeeper called Thomas Logan went and killed his father, 'lil James stuck his claws inside Thomas multiple times for his revenge. Damn. Wiz: And then James attempted to hide his identity by changing his name to Logan. Logan's natural abilities allowed him to live for an incredibly long time, allowing him to fight in BOTH World Wars, Civil War, and Vietnam. Boomstick: Logan then found himself in the Weapon X project, and was given the name Wolverine. Don't...really see anything that presents him like one. Wiz: However, the project was actually just another super soldier thingy. Not that surprising. He went through DNA harvesting and bone hardening- I mean, getting his bones covered in adamantium, yeah. Boomstick: Adamantium is a man-made metal so tough that it can tank hits from star busters, like Thor and the Hulk! How is it made by humans if it's like that? Wiz: Marvel. Just Marvel. The man who made him like this was Doctor Cornelius, who erased James' memories and tried to make him a relentless, cold killing machine. This resulted in Wolvy murdering everyone at the program before escaping. Boomstick: After some wandering in a forest, he was finally found by the X-Men and was taken in by Charles Xaiver, with finally a place to call home. Wiz: Onto his abilities, Wolverine has animalistic senses so great he can tell exactly what's happened far, far away with his sense of smell, regeneration so vast he can regenerate from just a skeleton. He is also resistant to mind attacks and control. He is also known for his immense stamina that allows him to fight for days without any tire. Oh, and he's immune to infections, illnesses, diseases...you name it. Boomstick: But no one could forget his claws! Covered in Adamantium-Beta, these can slice through flesh that can tank planet busting hits and stuff. Cool. Wiz: He also has a sword called Muramasa...made by Muramasa. This thing has been said by Wolvy himself to be one of the only things that can kill him, due to having a piece of his soul in it. It can cut through almost anything, nullify healing factors- this is sounding very similar to another sword... Boomstick: And if you tick him off a tad bit too much, he will enter the Berserker Rage- a state that increases all his stats and lasts for a long time, enough for him to finish off his opponent. (Cue Wolverine Mash Up) Boomstick: Is that the Power Rangers them-''' Wiz: -He's done crazy stuff, like blitz Captain America multiple times, who is Mach 189, casually bullet time, fight with Juggernaut and the Hulk, survive hits from star busters while in a skeletal state- he's far more impressive than he seems. '''Boomstick: Not everything is clearly balanced, though. He has close to human level flesh, is only about building level himself, and if he is decapitated or cut off from his brain, he cannot regenerate. Wiz: But in the long run this just makes him deadlier. Mewtwo Wiz: The Kanto Region is home to many. Housing many Pokemon as well- but it also holds a villainous group named Team Rocket. Boomstick: After quite a few moments of searching, they finally come across DNA of Mew, the 151st Pokemon. What did they do with this? The smartest thing to do- make a bio-engineered clone of it and taa-daa! Mewtwo was born. Well, made, but whatever. Wiz: Several tests were conducted on the nearly birthed creature, which made the monster completely blow up the lab, and then vanishing. That's normal... Boomstick: Being a legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo can use a large variety of moves. He most normally uses long-ranged attacks, like Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Future Sight, Psychic, and of course Psystrike. He's pretty OP... Wiz: He can use Counter to reflect physical attacks back to his opponent, Power Swap being self explanatory, Me First allows him to copy an opponents attack and increase it's power by 50%, Teleport is also self explanatory, bending space and time to move himself at places he needs to be- hell, he can even teleport an island with it! Disable to prevent a foe from using an attack they last did for a period of time, and of course, Hyper Beam, a blast of energy it fires from the mouth. Swift is where Mewtwo fires multiple stars from its glowing hands, in front of itself to shoot at the enemy. Boomstick: Recover allows him to well...recover from damage by enemies, Barrier to block attacks, and many more. Wiz: One of his signature abilities is telekinesis, which can send back almost any attack and pick up massive objects, even buildings. Along with this is telepathy. Boomstick: He's done pretty impressive things with it, allowing him to communicate with peeps far away and even commence mind-fuckery with it, turn himself invisible, he can even psychically locate others with it. Mewtwo also can make spoons out of psychic energy that can slice through massive pieces of metal and even straight through buildings like a hot knife through melting butter. ' ''Wiz: But when things get really nasty, he busts out his Mega Evolution! '''Boomstick: Although he can only access his Y form on his own, it is clearly the more powerful of the two. Increasing his psychic abilities by a massive amount, along with all of his other stats. Truly not a thing you would want to fuck with. Wiz: Mewtwo is clearly a powerful being, being able to shrug off city busting attacks, able to react at Mach 96 and easily move at hypersonic speeds, shrug off impalement by the moon busting Deoxys, be able to fight after a massive blast of fire, catch a city-busting Hyper Beam with its '''bare hands'- you get the drill.'' Boomstick: He clearly has very clear limits, however. having a weakness against Dark, Ghost and Bug-type attacks. And even though he's not a glass cannon by any means, he appears to value destructive power over durability. Wiz: However- there's a good reason why Mewtwo is often called the most powerful Pokemon. Death Battle Unknown City Silence. Fitting of the night. The blackness consumed the cold, dark city like a flood ripping through what was left of the dead place. The heavy rain suited the atmosphere, slamming onto the broken ground and the resulting water flooding into the cracks. Lightning struck through the sky like a speeding bullet, being the only source of large light available- and yet, it lasted little. No being lived in this hollow, dead place. Except one, but it wasn't that of expectation. In the middle of the chaos, a strange being stood. It was roughly about 2 meters tall, bipedal and mainly grey, with a bulbous large purple tail. It seemed to look somewhat feline, with two horns and what seemed to some kind of tube on the back of it's neck. It had three toes''on its feet and three fingers with large, ball-like tips on the end of them. Not a thing you would expect in this type of environment, but the most odd thing? It was completely still. Not moving. One would've thought it to be a statue without a closer look- but it was clear this what this was. Mewtwo, the 151st Pokemon. Standing here all alone. It didn't seem to care about that much, however. Taking in all around him, he tried to find something that was interesting- something unique for one, but it was all the same. Cold, dark, meaningless. Dead. He had to accept it. He was alone, with nothing to change that. But that was about to change. With a clang from behind Mewtwo, he turned around at lightning speeds to inspect this sudden movement. However, his ears picked up something. The voice of a human being. At least, it seemed so. ''Well, well...what do we have here?' Mewtwo turned around at this sudden bout of noise- to see another being...but yet again, it was not what he expected. Being much shorter than Mewtwo, around 1.6 meters tall, but incredibly muscular. It appeared to be human, wearing a familiar black and yellow suit. It was mostly normal. The weird part? The metallic three claws coming out both of his hands. His face was most definitely not reassuring to Mewtwo, looking like murder. This man was the famous Wolverine. And Mewtwo knew something was up. Mewtwo slowly- and cautiously walked towards Wolverine, his face portraying no emotion whatsoever. He had a feeling this was a threat- and he would not take any chances to deny that. Wolvy gave an intrigued, but excited grin at Mewtwo's actions, and then began taking steps forward to the creature likewise. He had a big feeling this was going to be messy. ''Get out of my way, freak. Unless you want a fight or somethin'... Wolverine threatened to the Pokemon, taking more steps closer. That statement was enough for the creature to send a Shadow Ball flying at Logan as a warning...that the Wolverine dodged with utter ''ease, causing the ball of black energy to hit a damaged building nearby, and destroy it. Bad move for Mewtwo. Wolverine turned back to the 151st Pokemon, grinning like mad as he got his claws out, and was into a fighting position like a flash. Mewtwo took this accordingly as he began to float up from the ground and look down at Logan. ''''I'm guessing the latter now...' Wolverine said, and he was right. This would certainly be interesting for both of them. 'Bring it on, bub!' Wolverine shouted at Mewtwo, as both of them were about to begin. The silence of the city just ended. Fight! (Cue Wolverine) Mewtwo immediately started the battle with picking up a ruin of a car with his TK, and sending it flying straight at Wolverine. With just a quick shink, the wreck was sliced clean in half by the power of Wolvie's 'ol adamantium claws, and he rushed forward to Mewtwo with a look of murder on his face- but Mewtwo teleported a few meters back and condensed a ball of black, flickering energy in his palm- the Shadow Ball- to fire it straight at his opponent... -Who then just sliced the meek ball of black energy in half, like a knife-through-butter, almost. Mewtwo however took to another plan, and began to form a giant spoon out of pure psychic energy to battle the mutants claws. And with that in mind, he blitzed forward to slam the giant spoon right on Wolvie's forehead, who didn't even really seem to perceive the attack hitting him, and just sliced the giant psychic spoon in half, him kicking Mewtwo in the chest, resulting in the Pokemon flying a few meters back. No biggie, but he did notice something oddly...metallic about that kick. He floated up yet again, to try a more...forcing approach. (Cue Magneto) 'You hidin' from me, bub?'' Wolvie shouted as he turned his head up to look at the flying Pokemon. What was it going to do now? Mewtwo ripped large chunks of a three story building straight off its structure with his TK, and then condensed all the pieces into one giant ball and then sent it flying straight towards the X-Men member at lightning speed. Wolverine literally jumped right on top of it and used it to get closer to the Pokemon. With one more leap, he got almost close enough- until he felt a force suddenly stop him, and then turned his head up to see Mewtwo with his arm outstretched- pointed right at him. Great, this thing is a telekinetic. What else was new? The newest thing was Wolverine literally getting slammed right through the surrounding buildings, tearing away more of his flesh by the moment. Mewtwo took up the sped a tad and literally made Wolvie a puppet of sorts- him flying through multiple buildings every second. With a final slam, Mewtwo threw the mutant right up- and back down again, causing a rather large crater and multiple cracks in the already worn-down ground. Putting his other hand up, he condensed another ball of energy and soon enough, Mewtwo threw another Shadow Ball into the crater- causing a bright flash and a bang. Fire was literally smothering the block after this, but Mewtwo knew deep down that his opponent wasn't dead. And y'know what? He was right- shown when Wolverine jumped right through the fire- in a skeletal state, flying at the Genetic Pokemon again with his claws outstretched. Mewtwo reacted by bringing up a Barrier right before Wolvie could get close to him. The claws sliced through the field with ease, however- and then aimed a punch-stab right at Mewtwo's solar plexus. Most incredible thing? Mewtwo barely dodged the hit, with only his shoulder being sliced as a result. Not great, but not horrible, either. Before he turned around to the mutant, Wolverine had already regenerated his flesh- looking human once again. Mewtwo put his arm out once more, and used his TK to try to grab Wolvie again. This time, Wolverine managed to struggle through the powerful psychic force. As Wolvie was getting closer, Mewtwo finally used Recover to heal the rather large wound on his shoulder- it was as good as new. However, Mewtwo had more worries on his mind- mostly the killing machine getting closer to him every second. Before long, he retreated to the skies once again- and tried yet another strategy of his. (Cue Doctor Strange) Charging up massive amounts of energy in his mouth, Mewtwo prepared one of his most powerful moves- the Hyper Beam. Wolvie had no idea what was happening- he only knew this was going to be painful. Bringing more power into the move, Mewtwo prepared to fire the all-destructive Hyper Beam, and then- teleported right behind the mutant to fire the massive island-busting Hyper Beam straight at Wolvie's back- consuming the city in one massive flash, destroying all that there was...cars, trucks, buildings were vaporized at this display of power. Gradually, the explosion began to disperse, leaving...nothing to be seen. Except a very certain silver skeleton. Mewtwo was looking down at what was left with caution, and began to float down. With a final glance, Mewtwo turned away from the remains of his supposed dead opponent...how very stupid of the creature to think that. ''I'M NOT GOING DOWN!' Before Mewtwo could even acknowledge these words into his genius-level brain, he felt something slice through the soft skin on his back- multiple times. The pain hit him before the shink-shink-shink-shink! did. How could he have been so...foolish? Mewtwo barely managed to get up without stumbling- multiple drips of blood falling to the ground- and then the scorching pain was multiplied fifty-fold by the iron kick impacting his back wound, knocking the Genetic Pokemon onto the wet, hard ground once again. 'Don't mess with me...'' The feline-like Pokemon heard from behind him. These words echoed in his skull as he began to hurriedly think of a way to get out of this sticky situation, with the murderous mutant right behind the 151st downed Pokemon. He obviously couldn't get up physically- since the pain prevented this. Then he remembered a incredibly useful move he had at his disposal; Teleport, of course! Just as Wolvie was about to slam his claws- and fist- right into Mewtwo's head, the Pokemon teleported away, to smack Wolvie in the back with his all-powerful psychic spoon he had before. Wolvie turned around- then got hit in the back again. This time, Mewtwo began spinning with the giant spoon in hand- creating a vortex of sorts with it, ripping away more of Wolvie's face as he got hit by the spoon hundreds and hundreds of times. Mewtwo threw Wolvie around with his TK multiple times, before skewering him with the psychic spoon and throwing him down. Mewtwo realized then he had to do something rather drastic. He floated up, dropping the spoon to the ground as he was enveloped in a bright light, expanding out, and then with a flash. Mewtwo was a changed being. Mewtwo had now lost his tail, and was quite a lot smaller- approximately 1.5 meters tall. Mewtwo now had a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of his head that was similar to his previous self's tail. His head now had two pointed spikes that were curving backwards, a ring structure connecting the base of each. Mewtwo's fingers were now completely purple and much more bulbous, his middle toe being large than the rest. A sternum-like ridge replaced the armor-like structure on his chest, and now was much smaller. His eyes had large, red pupils. Mega Mewtwo Y turned his small head towards the mutant getting up- now noticing he had changed. Not in appearance... but he could sense that something had changed deep inside Wolverine. Something had snapped. The Berserker Rage had been released. ''I'm going to kill you...' the Berserker said in a utterly murderous tone. The Berserker Rage vs. Mega Mewtwo Y. Only one would survive- and they wouldn't look pretty after. (Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real) Both stared at each-other, waiting for one to make a move. Eventually, Wolvie gave into his bloodlust, rushing in to brutally maul Mewtwo. Too bad Mewtwo wouldn't let that happen- as shown by Mewtwo teleporting directly behind the raging Wolverine and concentrated energy to charge an Aura Sphere. By the time Wolvie had stopped slashing at thin air, and looked behind him- to find an Aura Sphere explode right in his face, burning it right away. Wolverine didn't even notice the pain, and rushed at Mewtwo faster than the Genetic Pokemon could react, sending a solid kick into Mewtwo's small stomach. Mewtwo jumped back after this attack and fired a Shadow Ball straight into the furious mutants head, burning away more of his flesh- but never even denting his skeleton. Mewtwo then pointed his fingers right at Wolvie's skull, and seemed to be concentrating a whole lot. This action seemed to cause Wolvie a great load of pain, gripping his head like some sort of maniac. A agonizing headache had suddenly struck Wolverine, and it felt like something was punching his brain multiple times, and each punch was growing in power. He kept thrashing about, trying to get this pain out of his head- but it just seemed to be getting worse every second- his brain felt like it was melting in the core of a sun. It just wouldn't end- Wolverine had dealt with pain like this before, but this one really stuck out like a sore thumb. Unknowingly to him, Mewtwo had turned to attack his mind- and it seemed like he was going to succeed. His pure psychic power was utterly immense, and he showcased that right here and now. Then, Wolverine slowly began to stumble up- slowly overpowering Mewtwo's mind attacks with his sheer rage guiding the way. Mewtwo was confused now- what had happened? Why wasn't this working? Wolverine was really struggling, but Mewtwo knew that the mutant was overpowering his last resort. What would he do after that had happened...? He needed to keep on trying- and that he did. He put more and more of his energy into this one attack, it surely held back Wolvie. But actually killing him was another matter altogether. Wolverine slowly began to stumble up with maximum difficulty, and turned to the small, feline Genetic Pokemon. Mewtwo had given too far too much, and dropped to the ground- this really was not looking great for him at the moment. (Music stops) 'Y'know...' Mewtwo turned his head up slowly to hear the mutants words, and managed to make an effort to stand up. He was slowly beginning to plan something... 'This was fun, but I need to-' Before Wolvie could finish his sentence, Mewtwo struck his arm out like a gun once again to spend the last of his stamina on one last ability- his telekinesis. And with that, Wolverine's stomach was ripped open by Mewtwo's telekinetic force- his intestines flooding out and wrapping around Wolvie like red, bloody ropes. To Mewtwo's immense surprise- and dismay- Wolverine literally ripped through and apart his own intestines with his adamantium claws, spraying a mix of blood, creamy pus and brown shit onto Mewtwo and the surrounding area. That didn't work so well... Wolverine let out a roar of pure, utter rage, and ran straight at Mewtwo- the small Pokemon tried to block with his arms, but with one great slash the mutants adamantium claws sliced right through the bone, flesh and muscle- causing Mewtwo to let out a gag of pain in response, but Wolvie wasn't done yet, evidenced by him stabbing the Genetic Pokemon in the ribs- again and again, turning the bone into mush and exposing the creatures heart and lungs- Wolvie dragged the 12-inch blades down Mewtwo's body, opening up his body and letting the Pokemon's guts fall out. Mewtwo desperately tried to fly away, but Wolvie wasn't having any of that, and began spinning around with his claws still out- turning the Pokemon's guts into bloody confetti and ripping straight through the creatures body, his legs being dismembered and most of his lower body being turned to bloody strands of meat, his head appendage being ripped into shreds. Wolverine stabbed Mewtwo's exposed heart, with so much force it practically exploded like a balloon, the blades stabbing into the Pokemon's small spine and ripping right through it. Wolvie ripped his hand out of Mewtwo's body, further splattering the creatures remains everywhere- and brought up his other hand repeatedly stab and slice at Mewtwo's neck- cutting through all the muscle and flesh like it was butter. With his other hand free, Wolverine sliced Mewtwo's head and face- ripping large chunks of away. Bringing his hand up once more, Wolvie ripped through Mewtwo's entire head and brain, all of it being massively destroyed. No matter how many times he could use Recover- he wasn't fixing that. What was left of Mewtwo dropped to the ground, sounding like wet paper as it did. That wasn't too pleasant... Wolverine's Berserker Rage slowly stopped, and he looked at what Mewtwo had become. He retracted his claws and turned away from the sight. 'I told ya to get out of my way...what I do isn't very pretty.' Conclusion Boomstick: Damn, that was fucking brutal! Wiz: Ergh...yeah, it was. Mewtwo was indeed faster in travel, physically stronger, was smarter, far better in long range, had much more variety in attacks, more durable flesh, and overall most of the advantages. But the advantages Wolverine had mattered much, much more. Boomstick: Ya see, being stabbed by Deoxys doesn't compare to being stabbed by claws that can cut through a being with planet-level durability's flesh. And since Wolverine's skeleton has survived hits from star busters...well, Mewtwo couldn't scratch it. Wiz: It's very unlikely that Mewtwo could kill Wolverine using his mind, considering he has tanked a lot of shit badder than that with his level 9 telepathy resistance installed by Professor X. Boomstick: Ah, but Wiz! Mewtwo is so much faster! Wiz: Not really. Wolverine has blitzed the Mach 189 Captain America multiple times, and scales to F4 feats which reach into Mach 500. No way Mewtwo is faster in reaction... Boomstick: Question was; could he survive Mega Mewtwo Y? ...Yep. Considering he's survived against planet busters, like the Hulk, Juggernaut and Thor. Those three are easily more powerful than what Mewtwo could hope to give. Not to mention with his amazing stamina and regeneration to keep him up. Wiz: Overall, Wolverine could withstand all of Mewtwo's attacks, and give out enough to defeat him. Still, this was a very close one. Boomstick: Seems like Mewtwo was turned to spaghetti. Sad that's not his favorite food. Hahahahaha, I'm clever... Wiz: The winner is, Wolverine! Advantages & Disadvantages Mewtwo * +Far faster in travel * +Much more abilities * +Higher striking strength * +Higher lifting strength * +Flight * +Telekinesis and mindfuckery could help him a lot * +Quite a bit smarter * +More durable flesh * +Much, much better in long range * -Far slower in actual combat and reaction speed * -Couldn't even hope to even scratch Wolvie's skeleton, or get through adamantium * -Worse in close combat * -Mindfuckery wouldn't put Wolvie down for good * -Claws could likely one-shot him * -Less experienced * -Didn't really have anything to deal with Wolvie's regeneration * -Fought far less impressive foes Wolverine * +Adamantium claws or the Muramasa would one-shot Mewtwo if it hits... * +Which is quite likely, as Wolverine is much faster in reaction and combat speeds * +Could tank any attack Mewtwo gave out * +Could resist Mewtwo's mindfuck * +Better in close combat * +More experienced * +Fought much more powerful foes than Mewtwo * +His regeneration would take care of most of Mewtwo's attacks * +Dealt with TK much more impressive than Mewtwo's * +Overall could survive all of Mewtwo's attacks * -Much weaker physically and by himself * -Far slower in travel * -Less smart * -Less durable flesh * -Telekinesis and mindfuckery would still hold him back * -Couldn't really deal with Mewtwo's flight * -Far less hax and abilities * -Much worse in long range Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant